


Snowcone

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nonsense, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: A quick shore leave on ice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for “Ice Skating” prompt on [my bingo card](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/153917135000/my-holiday-themed-bingo-under-cut-you-can-make).  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Spock insisted on gloves for dexterity, and his fingers are colder for it; Jim envelops them in his own mitten-covered hands and tugs Spock gently forward. Spock’s shoulders square, posture as rigid as the ice they slide onto. The shrill noise of their blades grinding along fills the air, mixed with the laughter and chatter of more of their crew. Eight ensigns have started a mismatched hockey game amidst the rest of the crowd. Uhura’s teaching Rand pirouettes off in a corner. Sulu’s doing circles like a champion, while Chekov stumbles after him and avidly explains how figure skating is a distinctly Russian sport.

And Spock crawls forward at a snail’s pace, staring stoically down at his feet while Jim guides him forward. They drift outwards together. Jim tries not to be amused by how stiff Spock’s become—far stiffer than usual—but mostly fails. Shore leave on Earth has thus far proved distinctly foreign to Spock, despite his human half. 

Jim loves exploring those hidden grooves with him and says, “It’s always weird at first, but you’ll get the hang of it.”

Spock replies, “Traveling by foot over a body of water is most illogical.” Jim doesn’t bother saying that the rink he rented for his crew doesn’t hold a lake under it. He understands the sentiment—Vulcans probably wouldn’t play atop the Voroth Sea if it ever froze over. But Jim would play with Spock anywhere, and he opts for mercy and slides around Spock to offer him the wall.

Spock braces himself on the waist-high railing without a word. The seats beyond it are sparsely occupied with blanket-wrapped crew and a tense Dr. McCoy, who sends Jim a scowl any time Jim accidentally looks that way. So far only two people—both aliens from distinctly hot worlds—have injured themselves on the ice, but they were healed in under five minutes, and Jim’s personally seeing to it that Spock isn’t the third. 

Spock announces suddenly, “I believe I have grasped the concept sufficiently.” He gives himself a little push from the wall, swerving slightly off to the left, and Jim slides back to accommodate. Spock moves one foot forward, then the other, hardly bending his knees, but he’s out of sync and swiftly loses balance, teetering forward, only for Jim to dart out and catch him. Spock immediately tenses up, but Jim grounds himself firmly in place and manages to hold on until Spock’s straightened again. Then Jim begrudgingly lets go and pretends not to notice the faint green tint to Spock’s cheeks. 

“On second thought,” Jim concedes, “this might not be the best activity for a Vulcan.” At Spock’s sharp look, Jim swiftly adds, “For the cold, I mean. I’m sure it’s uncomfortable—”

“And is an efficient morale stimulant for the crew, one that you insisted that I, as your first officer, attend.”

“And you did,” Jim counters, reaching over to pat Spock’s arm through the thick winter coat, though he’s careful not to put too much pressure, lest he send Spock adrift. Spock looks unconvinced, and Jim nods back to the rink’s entrance, where the concession stand overlooks benches and boot rentals. “C’mon, let’s go get some hot cocoa before Scotty drinks it all.”

More stubborn that he’d ever admit, Spock insists, “I will manage.” Jim rolls his eyes and overrules it by latching onto Spock’s side and turning him back to where they came from. Jim has an unfair advantage—Spock clearly can’t skate well enough yet to break free. 

Halfway there, Jim lowers his voice to add, “Look, I know you only came to make me happy, and I appreciate that. But I already got what I wanted.”

Spock lifts one perfectly quaffed brow at him, and Jim explains with a sly smile: “The ever-cute sight of you in a toque.” Spock’s cheeks are definitely green.

But he doesn’t try to escape when Jim leans over for a conspirator’s kiss. Their lips have barely brushed when someone blurs past them and jars Spock nearly off his feet—Jim has to throw his arms instantly around Spock’s middle to hold him up. Spock lunges at Jim in return, clumsy clutching on before hurriedly wrenching away. They’re a complete mess for a second, while Spock tries to regain dignity and Jim tries to make sure his face doesn’t connect with the ice. 

Then they make their way back together, to find Bones already waiting with two steaming mugs and an affectionate grumble.


End file.
